User blog:TheDoctorTenGrinch/Grinch's year anniversary
Today one year ago was a very special day. I first encountered this wiki that day. It saved me from the darkness that were soon to come for myself. Now, today I celebrate this day because it saved my life. Without you guys, I would but dead right now. So I'm going to try and thank everyone I can remember here. Coupe I'll start with the best damn Admin here. (Sorry Loyg) but thank you for making this wiki better and for those incredible battles. BTW, Capaldi needs his Battle of The Doctor's verse and I'd be honored to write it. YTK Chinny, thank you for being a friend in the toughest of times, and I'm really happy to have met such an amazing person. L4S My first friend on this wiki, I thank you for being such a friend and for helping with the Western and such. Lexi Thank you for being a friend who I could just let off steam irl and just listen and care. Thank you so much <3. Mini Gauss loves you. I can feel it. I do too. GG Thank you for basically just being on chat late at night when I'm lonely. That sounded much better in my head. MSV Thank you for having stories to tell when I feel depressed, they always make me happy. A6 Thank you for being such a friend to me here. I really appreciate it. BTW, Still love your battles. Jella Thank you for being a person that is awesome. You're so awesome. Sierra Thank you for being a friend, I have to have all the friends I can get. Thank you. Icey Thank you for being a friend when it counts the most, what you are is amazing. Thank you Trent Thanks for being such an amazing person. Life is beautiful. I really hope you enjoy it to the fullest. Tim Thank you for being a friend, I loved being the Master in the tournament, Thank you for making that tourney. Lak Arizona rules. Thank you for making all of the series. I love them all. Wonder Total Drama ERB is hilarious. Thank you for giving me advice and for being a great friend. And sorry for accidentally spoiling Doctor Who. DWAS Thank you for being a class clown of sorts. I really enjoy it DWASSY G. <3 Nail Thank you for being one of my bestest friends here. Thank you for helping me in the hardest of times. Joe Thank you for being a great friend, and I'm sorry that you got banned from chat. Nikki I know you can't reply, but thank you for your encouragement, and if you're having a bad day, just remember that I love you. Thank you so much. Tiger Thank you for being one of the go to friends for advice and I really appreciate it. Thank you for everything. CW Thank you for being a friend here for me. I really hope you're able to come to chat more. Bantha Thank you for being a friend in desperate times for me. I really appreciate it. <3 Patts Thank you for being a friend to me here. I really hope you are happy today. Tovorok Thank you for being a great friend and Fellow X-Men and Doctor Who fan, I love your personality because it reminds me of myself quite a lot. Torch Thank you for being such a great friend, I really hope life will turn around for you soon. Legion My friend who is very very loyal. Thank you so much and I'm counting down the days until December. Noah Thank you for making the amazing battles with horror. I have garnered more of an interest in that area thanks to you. Andrew Thank you for being a great friend and for just being in chat when I'm lonely. Thank you so much. Sorry about forgetting you too. Random Thank you for being a great friend and for being a fellow Whovian. I love Whovians Flare How could I forget you? I'm really sorry. Thank you for being such a funny and kind person Metal Thank you for being a friend who wrote me into a series. <3 BreZ Thank you so much for being a fantastic friend, although admittingly I stopped reading your Game of Thrones series. Anyway. <3 Wach Thank you for being a role model to me back when I first encountered this wiki. Thank you Loyg Thank you for being a great admin, even though I don't really talk to you that much. Thank you Thank you for your time to read this. And I'll add more if I forgot Category:Blog posts